


You And Me Together

by Raegan_Elizabeth



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Loona - Freeform, Multi, bts - Freeform, girlxgirl, minsung - Freeform, nosmut!, taekook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raegan_Elizabeth/pseuds/Raegan_Elizabeth
Summary: Kim Hyunjin is Jeon Heejin's  best friend, and has been since as long as she could remember. But now.. She wants to a little bit more. She's had to see Heejin date boys who never really loved her, and all she can think is that, Hyunjin has never stopped loving her.Featuring Kim Taehyung as Hyunjin's brother, and Jeon Jungkook as Heejin's brother, and a few other idol stars...





	1. Intro

Hello! This will be a Loona fanfiction about 2jin, the ship of Heejin and Hyunjin. There will be NO SMUT, maybe a few harmless kisses (idk). Not that I have anything against smut but I won't write it about my smol Loona babies. 

Main character is Hyunjin, but there might be a few chapters from Heejin's pov. And maybe one from Hansol, I'm thinking about it.

They are both 18 in this story, and in high school. Hansol is in college, a sophomore. 

Tae is 22 and Jungkook is 20.


	2. Prologue

I always knew I was different, even when I was small. I didn't even notice the boys, how cute they were, though Heejin made plenty of comments about it. She was always on about her newest crush, and then it was her newest boyfriend. She never even saw through to what I was, what I felt. Never was it even a possibility to her. I was just Hyunjin, best friend.

 

Only a friend.


	3. Chapter One

I watch Heejin as she walks my way, stopping to turn back and wave at Hansol once more before finally giving her full attention to me.

Why does she like him, I wonder to myself, silently. He's two years older than her and flirts with every girl he comes into contact with. Why can't she see that he isn't good for her? He'll use her and break her. And I'll be the one to pick up the broken pieces of my best friend.

She smiles at me, producing a sharp twist in my chest. That smile gets me every time, and she's not even trying. 

"Hyunjin-ah!" Heejin exclaims, playfully grabbing my shoulder and side-hugging me. "You weren't here yesterday, where were you, you didn't text me!" She gives me that fake-worried look, over-exaggerating. 

"My mother was ill, and my phone was dead... why was Hansol-oppa here?" I motion to his car exiting the high school parking lot.

"I asked him to give me a ride to school, you weren't answering your phone. I had to get here somehow." Heejin raises an eyebrow. "And why are you asking about him anyway? I thought you didn't like Hannie?"

I inwardly cringe at her nickname for him. "I don't...not like him. I just feel like he's not right for you, Heejin, he's in college." We've had this conversation many times. She knows I prefer not to be around him.

"And who do you think would be better, Hyunjin?"

Me, I think, but I don't say it. "You liked Jisung, didn't you? I remember you said he was cute."

"Jisung, Minho's friend? That absolute squirrel? Please, no, and thank you. I'm pretty sure he's gay. For Minho." My cheeks start to heat up as we walk into the school building. I can't remember, exactly, when she started talking like this, like she's a part of the super cool group and can say whatever she wants, without it mattering. Perhaps it was when she started liking boys, and I started liking girls.

"Heejin!" I gasp. "That's rude."

"So? It's probably true. Have you seen the way he looks at him? It's sick."

She moves ahead, and I don't try to catch up to her. I've heard these comments from her, and each one makes me feel so guilty, for keeping this secret from her. But she'd laugh. Scorn me. Would she still be my friend? I don't want to take that risk. 

I'd rather be just friends than ex-friends.


	4. Chapter Two

I head to my locker, grabbing my books for first hour and slam it closed before heading to my first class, Anatomy. The only class that Heejin and I don't share.

Tears threaten to show on the corner of my right eye. Damn it! I wish I could just tell her, all of it. How I feel, about Hansol, about her... But I can't. What if she didn't want to be my friend anymore? Stopped talking to me, told everyone what I was?

No, she wouldn't, the optimistic part of my mind tells me as I sit down in my seat, in the second to last row. Heejin wouldn't hurt me like that. She's my best friend.

She's hurting you right now, and she's not even trying, Hyunjin! 

I have to force myself to stop thinking about it so I can pay attention to my teacher starting his lecture. Mr. Kim begins telling us about the cardiovascular system, and I jot down notes.

 

 

At the end of the hour, I place my book in my locker and grab the English book, closing the locker door to find Heejin standing there. I jump, startled.

"Heejin! Don't do that!" I say, putting a hand over my heart for emphasis.

"Oh, shut up, C'mon. Let's go to class. We have to do our presentation today."

Oh, yeah. Our presentation. We had to write a whole essay in English, over a topic of the teacher's choice. Ours was corporal punishment in schools. Could it have been any more boring?

"Ugh, why?" I ask, following her into the classroom doorway. "No one wants to hear us talk about corporal punishment."

"Just do it. It'll be over with soon, I promise you." She flashes me a smile. "If you don't do it, I'll use corporal punishment on you." The last line is said as a whisper in my ear, and she pulls back, laughing. I cave, inwardly forcing myself not to blush.

"Okay, I'll do the frickin' presentation," I grumble. "But you're buying me lunch."

She laughs more at that. "I promise to buy you lunch. Come on."

It's times like these when she's happy, and makes me happy, that I temporarily forget that I'm ever sad.


	5. Chapter Three

After school ends, I get in my car and drive home. Heejin is going to eat with Hansol later, so I won't get to see her tonight. I try not to feel jealous. He just takes up so much of her time, I hardly get to see her outside of school.

Once I park my car in the garage, I open the door that goes into the kitchen. There's music playing through the house, Stray Kids "Awkward Silence". Taehyung is home, I noticed his car in the garage. He must be upstairs. 

I head up to my room, slinging my bad down on my bed and sitting at my desk. I play around on my computer for a few minutes, then decide I'm hungry and go down to the kitchen. I remember putting the rest of my taco soup in there after dinner, so I'll probably eat that.

But when I get I get to the fridge, the little red tupperware container is nowhere to be seen. Not in the fridge, not in sink, not even in the thrash can. Taehyung, really!

I curse under my breath and walk back up the stairs to his room. I hear him talking, probably on the phone. Nut I'm irritated enough that I don't wait til he gets off before opening the door.

He looks at me when I walk in, but I ignore him and search around the floor until I see a certain red bowl and a spoon laying beside his bed. I pick it up while he wraps up his call.

"Yeah, I'll call you later, bye," Taehyung says, then gives me an expectant look.

"Tae!" I exclaim. "I thought the rule was not to eat each other's food?!" I shake the (now empty) bowl at him.

"I didn't know it was yours," he replies. "You should've wrote your name on it."

"But I told you 'This is mine,' last night! Now what am I gonna eat, we have nothing in the kitchen." I pout a little at him. 

"Such a baby, Jinjin. Fine! I'll take you out to eat at that French place you like, with all that bread and stuff. But the grocery bill is on you, I know you have Eomma's credit card." Taehyung sighs at me, but I know he's play-acting mad. He loves Soigne as much as I do.


	6. Chapter Four

Taehyung drives us to Soigne's, blasting his music the whole time. I don't mind. I like Dreamnote. 

We get out and go in, signaling to the hostess and following her to a booth. I peruse mine when she walks away. "What are you getting?" I ask my brother.

He shrugs. "Probably just some of whatever you get."

"Okay."

The hostess comes around again and I order my food, and a glass of Strawberry Fanta. Tae orders his and she leaves, smiling at him sweetly. I fight the urge to tell her that he's gay. Like me. Nobody really needs to know that, though, do they?

I play around on my phone, talking to Tae about school and stuff. Taehyung always makes me feel comfortable, like a brother should. That is, until he asks a question I don't expect.

"Do you still like that friend of yours? Heejin?" he says, and I freeze, my hand stopping its motion of stirring my drink. When I look up at him, he has a curious but concerned look about his face.

"Tae..."

"I know you did, Jinjin. Its so clear in your face when you look at her. When you talk about her. So, do you still like her or is it over?"

"Why do you want to know?" Its not like him to dig into my personal business. He has his things, I have mine. Its always been that way.

"Because I know that crushes can take a lot out of you, and I don't want you to get hurt." His voice softens, and he reaches out to take my hand, rubbing my wrist with his thumb. 

I sigh. "What does it matter if I still like her? She's straight, she has a boyfriend. And... she doesn't know I'm gay. I don't want to risk our friendship over something so little as a crush." I shrug. "Its nothing, really. I can take it. I have been for years." I look away.

"Don't let yoursef get hurt, Jinjin. If she hurts you, I'm going to have to hurt her. Because you're my baby sister, and its my job to protect you." He taps my wrist and I look back at him. "Understand?" I nod. 

We interrupted by the arrival of our food, steaming and smelling sooo good. I dig in to my pasta, mmmhhing at the taste. We don't talk for a while, enjoying our meals.

"So are you sure you're totally gay, or like are you bi?"

"Taehyung!" I throw my napkin at him, smiling. 

"What? Its an entirely valid question!"

"I'm gay, Tae. Absolutely, one hundred percent gay. I don't see why girls like guys. Demanding little beasts they are."

Tae leaves the money on the table and we walk away from the table, bumping hips. I get the evil eye from an old woman when Taehyung almost knocks me into her table.

Just when we're about to exit the restaurant, I feel eyes on me. I look behind me, and I see a young blond-haired boy, probably my age, looking at me. He catches my eye and smiles, waving. I turn back around and walk out with my brother.


	7. Chapter Five

I'm woken the next morning by my alarm clock blasting Bbibbi. I quickly turn it off and stand up, stretching. I hate to be late to anything.

I get ready for school. ripped jeans and yellow tee. Breakfast is a pack of poptarts and a glass of apple juice, then I'm out of the house, driving out of the driveway and towards school.

Once there, I head to my locker, pushing through the crowd of students in the hallway, getting books out of my locker and fighting my way to homeroom. I swear, you'd think people wanted to be here.

I plop down in my seat and play on my phone until the bell rings, and the teacher shuts the door, signaling the start of class. I turn my phone off and shove it in the front pocket of my bag. The teacher, Mr. Kim, clears his throat pointedly, and I look up with the rest of the class.

My breath catches in my throat. Standing beside my teacher is the blond boy from Soigne's I saw yesterday. He wears bleached, ripped jeans and a red shirt, hair parted down the middle. Every girl's dream guy. If I weren't gay...

He bows to the class. "Hello, my name is Han Jisung, please take care of me." His hair flops slightly when he straightens. 

"Alright, Jisung, please take the seat next to Hyunjin," Mr. Kim points to the seat next to me, the only empty one in the class. Of course. The boy makes his way to it, sitting down, dropping his bag beside the desk. He looks at me, and I quickly look away.

"Hi," he says, the teacher's voice carrying on in the background. "Have we met before?"

I turn back to him. "Not properly," I tell him. "I'm Kim Hyunjin, I saw you at Soigne's yesterday."

His eyes widen. "Oh shit, yeah, that was you! And... your boyfriend?"

I wrinkle my nose. "Brother."

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed..." he trails off, and I nod. 

"Its oka-"

"Hyunjin, Jisung," Mr. Kim interrupts us. We both swivel our heads to look at him in front of the room. "Since you two seem to be getting along just fine, you can be the first pair for the project. If you would give me your attention, I am explaining said project. Do not talk while I am lecturing." He goes back to talking.

Jisung raises an eyebrow at me. I give him a small smile. He's not so bad.

\---------------

At lunch, Jisung follows me to my table, where Heejin sits. He's stuck to my side since that first hour, and we have every class together. He seems to have taken to me. 

Heejin nods at him as he sits down beside me. "Hey Jisung." She's been polite to him all day, but never really friendly. Even now, there's a distateful look in her eye. 

"Hi," he says to her. Then he turns to me. "So the anatomy project..."

"Create a video about any disease or illness in the body." I take a bite of my burrito. Damn, it has green chilies in it. You just can't trust labels anymore. I set it down.

"What are we gonna do?"

I stop and think. "Probably Leukemia or something. Multiple Sclerosis is one."

"Or Chlamydia." 

I slap his arm. "No!"

"Why not? Its a disease, it affects people our age," Jisung replies, grinning.

He's very friendly with me. Why?

"Because! We're not!"


End file.
